


Living the Dream

by AlphaRider14



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRider14/pseuds/AlphaRider14
Summary: The week long party in honor of Princess Rapunzel's return has passed, and now the Crown Princess herself, alongside her newly found love of her life Eugene, must adjust to her new life inside this wonderful Kingdom called Corona. She's living her dream, just as he's living his. But what they will soon both learn that getting to their happily ever after isn't something that can be done overnight. Each of them, with the people they meet, have to face their own trials and tribulations as they both grow and mature into the people they're destined to be.This story is a more dramatic take on the lives of our favorite characters, and uses original concepts but incorporates ideas and characters from the show in later chapters. Canon names are used (Example: King = Frederic, Queen = Arianna) as well as some original characters sprinkled in.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'd just like to inform you all a little bit about this story and who I am before it begins. These pre-chapter notes typically won't be as long, so don't worry.
> 
> 1\. Hello! My name is AlphaRider14, and I am a big fan of the movie Tangled and the TV show as well. I got back into it while I was sitting at my desk one day, checking Twitter and seeing that Tangled was trending for whatever reason. I remembered the movie from my early childhood, and said 'Hey - I have time, and I have DisneyPlus, why don't I take a trip down memory lane and re-watch this thing?'. In doing so, I slowly remembered how much I adored the movie when I was younger, and I was so happy to learn that they made a short TV series based off this universe. I very quickly binge watched the entire show and can honestly say it was so much better than I expected it to be. Soon after I finished the show, I had a little thought/curiosity in my mind about other Tangled fans on the internet, and eventually I found myself this specific site. I have enjoyed reading some older Tangled fanfiction stories, and safe to say, they're the reason behind my inspiration for writing this to you all today. I want to be able to provide other Tangled fans with such an enjoyable experience, like how some stories on here have made me felt. Also, can't lie and say this whole coronavirus pandemic hasn't played a part into my willingness to write either, with all this extra free-time.
> 
> 2\. This is a multi-chaptered story that is meant to be read in chronological order (though, there may be at times some 'flashback' chapters). This story consists/will consist of little short story arcs, and even a one/two-shot here and there, detailing some events I envision taking place in the lives of Eugene, Rapunzel, and other characters in this universe of 'Tangled'. The story begins after the week-long celebration they detailed in the movie. This is not intended to be a part of the 'Tangled' canon, but it does use the canon character names and does incorporate concepts taken from the show in later chapters. There are some characters later on in the story that are my own original creation. This story is meant for teenager and up viewers, because of some darker themes hinted at in later chapters.
> 
> 3\. This story is originally from another site (fanfiction.net) under the same name. I'm posting this here to, simply, just spread my content I've made that I'm proud of. Though, I must warn in advance, some of these early chapters do tend to be a bit sloppy, so my apologies. I'm not looking to edit these intensely, for I'm focused solely on continuing on with the story instead. But I hope it isn't too much of a turn-off.
> 
> 4\. I am *very* new to this site and how things work, so my apologies if I get some of the tags/note things wrong at first.

_Chapter 1 -_ _The Talk_

_Type: One-shot_

_Description:_ _The first day after the celebrations have ended, Eugene finds himself having a formal one-on-one sitdown with his majesty, King Frederic, where he learns of what the King expects from him going forward._

* * *

Things have finally begun to return to a sense of normalcy in the Kingdom of Corona. The party held in celebration for Princess Rapunzel's return lived up to all of the expectations bestowed upon it; it was truly a party fit for a a Princess, a party that held up to the standards a gigantic occasion, such as this one, brought.

But, of course, this party, like many other parties held in the past, could not last forever. And after one week of non-stop dances and drinks for everyone who's been given the privilege to call themselves a citizen of the state, things have finally begun to quiet down and before anyone even knew it, Corona was finally back to its normal self.

With the party now ended, people around the town have begun their transitions in returning to their normal, everyday lives; shopkeepers have re-opened their shops, children have returned to their schooling, and everyone alike have returned to their normal activities they usually partake in throughout their days.

Palace workers have returned to the site of the castle after having been given the week off and are in the process of getting themselves familiar again with many of their to their normal duties. Some of them have even been given different jobs in regards to the recently returned Princess, with all the extra help she'll be needing.

While everyone else returns to their familiar lives, one recognizable guy we all know and have come to love is only now just starting a new life of his own.

This young man we speak of goes by the name of 'Eugene Fitzherbert'. Everyone's favorite and lovable thief-gone-good!

Eugene spent the entirety of the previous week partying his brains out, for the celebration was _kinda_ in his honor as well; indirectly, at-least. But he's also spent his time wisely, informing many of the people he's come to be acquainted with of his recent change of name preference from Flynn Rider back to the one he was given at birth. Some of the faces he talked to, he sadly recognized from his days of thievery (some of them recognized him as well, to his dismay).

Why has he made such an effort to travel through the Kingdom for a simple and silly thing such as a name change? It's because he intends to start something new. He wants to make a new life for himself, something that doesn't rely on living on the run and having to watch his back constantly through every hour of the day.

And he hopes that he's able to spend this new life of his with a certain, now formerly Lost, Princess.

Eugene still hasn't adjusted to the way things are in this scarily large Castle. Things were crazy; better yet, hectic, after he returned to Corona with the Princess, after he _formally_ met her parents, the King and Queen, somehow in the process getting their permission to stay inside their lovely living abode. Of course, their invite was strictly explained to be temporary until they find him proper living in the main town on the island.

He's sure that specific Princess mentioned earlier, who we all know to be named Rapunzel, had a lot to do with them even agreeing to let him stay here in the first place.

Eugene doesn't remember much from the past week and he knows exactly why. He's never been much of a heavy drinker, has always been a man to prefer a more finer taste of wine, but time after time in the past week during the celebration, he's been offered one luxurious piece of beer and alcohol after another. Most of the drinks given to him seemed only fit for a King, so being the fine gentlemen he's grown to be, he didn't turn down one. single. offer.

After all, he did and still does deserve such treatment. He is the royal savior of the Lost Princess, whether people want to accept that fact or not.

Deep down inside, though, this is not how he truly feels. He desired no compensation, no reward or prize for returning the Lost Princess back to her Kingdom. That's why when King Frederic offered him any amount of money as a reward, he most humbly and graciously turned it down without any further hesitation in mind.

What he really wants, what he really yearns for, is the knowledge that the girl of his dreams is safe and sound, finally free to take in this world she's been kept away from for all her life.

Well, no. That's not exactly true. Let's be honest here, you really think Eugene wouldn't even ask for a _little_ something? C'mon.

He asked for one thing: a pardon, a _full-out_ pardon for all his past crimes, which King Frederic and Queen Arianna eventually agreed to. They didn't go down without a fight, though. And man, what a fight that was.

That might make a better story for another time, though, because we got to get a move on.

Eugene could deal without the obnoxiously annoying headache he had now, though. A thought has dawned upon him that he maybe shouldn't have drank as much as he did.. but what's wondering about what might've happened going to do to help his current predicament? If anything, using the extra brain power is only going to make things worse. And by simply thinking about wondering about the way he'd be feeling had he not drunk so much, he's involuntarily caused the stupid thing to get worse.

Yeah. He's going to stop thinking now.

Eugene's seated in one of the back corners of the Library, partaking in one of his favorite activities that was sadly lost to him during his days as a thief. What is he doing? Well, funny that you ask, because he's reading a book!

It's the first day after the celebrations have ended, a Monday to be specific, and Rapunzel's first day of her necessary Princess and general study-oriented classes. He's glad to _finally_ have some peace and quiet after all the craziness of the past week, but despite spending most of the celebration with the Princess, a part of him is missing her company today dearly.

Rapunzel's woken him up early each and every morning of the past week, and today was the first day he woke up by himself in his still _very_ unfamiliar living space. He can't comprehend the massive amounts of energy she has in the morning, and has quickly learned that it is indeed _quite annoying_ , but a part of him felt empty when she wasn't the first thing he laid his eyes upon after awakening from his slumber.

He wasn't all too hungry after he woke, which was a nice surprise considering the hangover, so he stopped by the dining hall with one meager intention: to greet the King and Queen with a bow before informing them of his plans for the afternoon.

Plans he devised the previous day as the party began to die down. Plans that are quite complicated, which required an extensive long period of time for him to work through their in-depth details.

Oh, who he is he kidding, his plans for the day are to do _absolutely_ nothing. And he's sure this little idea of his went over well with two Royals, as they had no words of opposition when he informed them of said plan during their breakfast. Infact, the Queen even said she hopes he has fun!

By far, out of the two of them, she's his favorite because she reminds him so much of her awesome daughter.

Though, he's almost certain that she, even being kind and caring woman she is, doesn't trust him fully yet. And he already knows the King doesn't trust him, because good ol' Jonsey, also known as the Captain of the Guard, babbled to him on how his highness requested guards to follow him and Rapunzel around to make sure he didn't pull any funny business with her during the celebration.

Ha! Ha! Jokes on them! _She's_ the one who instigated all their lovely activities from the past week!

Getting back to the topic on hand, Eugene _does_ know that he still has a long way to go to earn both of her parents' trust. Even though he's the one who brought their most precious treasure home, that doesn't and will _never_ dismiss the fact that he did still steal their lost daughter's crown (it's quite ironic now looking back on it) among many other crimes he's pulled in their land. And yeah, let's make this clear, the crown heist was _absolutely_ not his first gig in Corona. It's why they sent him straight to the noose without any further questions, because of his history in the state.

Knowing all of this, he doesn't blame them one bit for being as cautious as they are. It's taken some thought and some fighting with his inner conscience, but he's come to the conclusion that he'd definitely be acting the same way if some handsome, charming and devilish rogue returned _his_ daughter one day, only to find out soon after that the two youngsters had fallen helplessly in love with one another.

Well, less emphasis on the 'love' part. He's still trying to figure that out, being that this is really his first experience with such feelings.

Eugene has ultimately pledged to himself to give up thieving and any criminal activity entirely; in a way, returning to his birth name helped cement that. In his mind, Flynn Rider died that day he took a dagger to the abdomen, and he wants nothing more than to leave that man, or better known as the persona he took up for eleven years of his life, behind in the past.

He intends to be a different, but better man now. Not just for Rapunzel, not just for her parents or the Kingdom in its entirety, but for himself. It's the least he can do after years and years of denying his true identity.

Eugene leaned over to his side, taking a sip of his ice water from the fine glassware as his eyes stayed locked onto his page. This novel he's reading isn't no 'Flynnigan Rider', but it is part of a different series of books from the same author, and he already can tell the resemblance between them with the way each story is told. It's not often he's given the chance to sit down and relax without having to worry about someone stabbing him in the back, both figuratively and literally. So, it's safe to say that he's enjoying this time of serenity and peace.

He was getting enveloped in the book, relishing in the lost feeling of what a story can do for his imagination. Very carefully, Eugene scrutinized each and every word, making sure not to miss a single beat. He was so caught up in the fine literature that he didn't even notice the large figure standing over him just a mere few feet away.

And the fact that this large figure has been towering over him for the past minute. He only lifted his head up from his page when the figure cleared their throat.

"Hello, Eugene," King Frederic's voice was deep with a different sense of power added to it.

Eugene gulped and tripped over his words as he looked up and met the King's stern gaze. "Hel-Hello, your majesty," he said as he creased the top of the page he had just been reading and quickly closed his book. He placed it back on his lap, relaxing slightly as he composed himself. "Is there something you need?"

 _Of course there_ is, Eugene thought to himself, _why else would he walk up to you as you sit down alone in the back corner of this abnormally large library!?_

"Actually, yes," the King moved towards the couch that resided across the floor from where he sat, and before he knew it, the only thing between them was an elegant, small, finely designed glass coffee table. Not enough room for comfort, and he has a feeling the monarch preemptively chose this specific spot earlier purposefully just for this reason.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment," Frederic informed him, sitting down on the couch.

Immediately, Eugene suspected that the King is here to inform him that he and his wife have finally found proper living quarters for him in the main town, and that now is to be the time that he exits the Princesses' life for good. _Surely_ Rapunzel won't take this news well, and he has a feeling that should he leave, she'll be begging to come with, which would be an absolutely _horrible_ situation for all parties involved.

By 'all parties involved', he means the party that's titled 'Eugene Fitzherbert'.

Frederic noticed Eugene's worried face, for his next movement was a hard slap on his own knee. Opening his mouth, he laughed, "Jeez, son. You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Eugene jumped at the King's sudden movements, and lifted his gaze to meet the man's ocean blue eyes.

He attempted to wear a sincere smile, but his fears and anxiety were slowly starting to bite at him like a wild batch of rabid piranhas, so he found such a normally easy task to be quite difficult.

"Eugene," Frederic spoke softly, "you mustn't worry. I am not here to hang or exile you," he chuckled again, putting Eugene's fears at a temporary ease. "In fact, I am actually here for quite the opposite."

Eugene furrowed his brow, asking in a low voice, "What do you mean?"

Frederic's joyous attitude changed, and his grin turned into something far more serious as he spoke in a much darker and deeper voice. "I am here to talk to you about my daughter."

Eugene swallowed the lump in his throat, a chill taking his entire body hostage. All those fears that had just left his system barged right back in as if they had their own unfinished business to attend to.

"Rapu - the princess, you mean," He was able to catch himself in the act of not calling Rapunzel by her formal title, something any commoner is required to do when in the presence of such royalty. He can only hope now that his majesty, King Frederic, did not catch his little error.

"There is no need for that," Frederic said with a wave of his hand, "You are not required to use her formal title; it's quite clear you two are _past_ formalities."

Eugene brushed his hair back and let out an awkward chuckle, surprised completely by the King's words. "That clear, huh?"

He knows that his relationship with Rapunzel has been growing faster and faster by the day, despite her obvious naivety with relationships in general and how they function. She's hinted at him many times though that, yes, she is _indeed_ interested in theirs being one of the romantic kind.

If you count constant, nonstop kisses and hugs as signs she is interested, of course.

"Well," Frederic continued, "whenever her mother and I have tried to separate the two of you during this past week, she has had quite the fit."

Eugene tried to hide it, but he was now blushing profusely. He lifted his glass from the side table, hoping to hide his embarrassment, forgetting for a moment that the thing is _literally_ see-through.

"Plus, you're _often_ her most favorite topic to talk about at the dining table."

He moved to take a sip of his water when Frederic blurted that line out, and he came _very_ close to completely drenching his royal highness with watery-mixed spit.

Before this little sit-down with the King, he knew Rapunzel talked about him, but he assumed the only recipient of such discussions was the frog named Pascal! He had no idea that she's been talking about him during such a formal activity like dining with her parents, who are _literally_ the King and Queen and the same people who signed his death sentence just a few days before! Let's not forget that!

Normally he'd hate whenever people talk about him behind his back, but to his surprise, Eugene's found himself actually having no ill-thoughts towards this newly learned fact about his beloved.. after taking a few seconds to think it over, of course.

The people he is used to having talk behind his back are thugs and rogues from his past, and people like them do such a thing with one single intention: _spite_.

So, it's a comforting thought knowing that this certainly is not the case with Rapunzel. Like the people from his past, she's performing such an act with one single intention: unlike them, though, her intention is different. It's far different.

She's doing it out of _love_.

"Sir, I _promise_ you," Eugene retorted, "I have not told her to intentionally speak highly of me so your perception of my character is heightened-"

"Hush," Frederic raised a hand, "We know that."

Eugene bit his lip and sat back in his chair, trying _anything_ to get himself comfortable. He's soon learning, though, that no chair would ever make him feel comfortable in front of such a powerful presence like King Frederic himself.

"We.." Frederic paused for a moment, as if he was trying to find the correct words. "First, my wife and I are not as blind as you think we are." He eyed Eugene with intent and continued, "Through all the joy of this past week, we have noticed.. how much our daughter seems to care for you, and that you appear to share the same feelings for her as well." There was a faint pause, "That much is evident.

"Knowing this, my wife and I have decided after a thorough discussion.. that we will continue to allow you to live inside our Castle because we believe it wouldn't be right to deprive Rapunzel of contact with her first _human_ friend."

Eugene's eyes lit up and he felt a sense of rush, an excitement take him over. This is really happening, holy cow, this is actually happening! He's basically being told to his face that the King and Queen are going to let him be with Rapunzel! Marvelous world! Hallelujah!

But then, he noticed the solemn look on the King's face and couldn't help but remember that this is the same man who went _eighteen years_ without knowing if his daughter, a.k.a his only kin, was alive and well.

"O-of course, your majesty. I can't.." Eugene paused for a moment, thinking. "I can't.. even express how thankful I am for everything, sir." He shrugged his shoulders, finding a hard time forming the right words inside his head. Growing up, he never was typically good at expressing his feelings, especially so when he's talking about something that still feels like a simple dream he's going to be waking up from at any given moment.

But, he isn't elated _solely_ because this man is allowing him to continue to be in his daughter's life. He's also ecstatic because for the first time in eleven years, he finally has a place he can call home.

Well, it's a stretch to call that old, wretched orphanage 'home', but it was the closest thing he ever remembers having to one.

Even though his mind was focused on other things just merely a few weeks ago, there's always been that lingering desire, deep down inside, to settle down and finally have a home of his own. Of course, he's always envisioned himself to be settling down on a remote island far away from any other living beings, instead of living in a castle like he is now.

But he's not one to complain about the change.. because wherever Rapunzel is, that's where he wants his home to be.

"It is the least we could've done," Frederic tells him with a voice of sincerity, "What you did for our family and this Kingdom.. will _never_ be forgotten. Because of your actions, I no longer am plagued every night with the thoughts about whether or not my baby girl is safe.. or even.. alive."

Frederic cleared his throat and the sincerity in his voice seemingly evaporated into thin air. "But, I must remind you of a few.. _rules_ , some _things_ that will need to be made clear. And I will only say them once, so I expect your full attention on me and my words alone."

Eugene sat up and straightened his shoulders, doing so as asked.

Frederic pointed a finger towards the younger man, giving Eugene an impression that he had done or said something wrong! His more serious tone was now direct, and he spoke in a low and powerful voice. "You _will_ understand that if you hurt my daughter in _any_ physical or emotional way.. that I can very well remove the pardon from your name at any time as quickly as I can snap my fingers-" As if on cue, Frederic snapped his fingers, "-and have you _tortured_ before being _hung_ for your past crimes against the state." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you acknowledge my warning, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Eugene gulped, and the book that once laid peacefully on his lap now dropped to the floor, shaken away from the vibrations of his now trembling legs.

"Ye-yes, sir, I-I.. understand," His voice was choppy and more high-pitched than normal. It's quite ironic considering Flynn Rider had a reputation of being one of the most cool and collected smugglers around.

 _I_ g _uess this is what it feels to be on the receiving end of one of these talks, now, huh?_

Frederic nodded. "Good. Secondly, it has become _painstakingly_ clear to me that a large chunk of our Kingdom's population appears to.. _lack_ the ability to trust you," He chuckled, and by this point, Eugene was clutching onto his seat for dear life. "Many, despite your recent doings, are not _fond_ of your new residence inside our castle. And if I were to be honest with you, Eugene, I'd say that I don't blame them for feeling the way that they do."

Frederic leaned forward and spoke directly, "For us to continue to allow you residence inside our castle, you must _work_ to regain the trust of the people that make up our communities." Those were kind words on the his end, because it's not like the townsfolk ever trusted Eugene to begin with.

"So," Frederic continued, breaking Eugene's spell of thought, "to help clear your name in the public's eye, I have arranged for you to begin some community work, if you'd like to call it that."

"You mean.. picking up trash, running some errands," Eugene hoped this was the case, but sensed it wasn't. Picking up trash would be easy, probably _far too_ easy for someone with a reputation like his own.

"No, actually," Frederic retorted, "I have been in discussions with Mrs. Osborn, the older woman who runs Corona's Orphanage. I understand you know her, correct?"

Know her? Of course he knows her! She's one of the ladies who ran the orphanage even back then when he was a little kid! He never _was_ fond of her because of her strict rules and regulations, but as he's grown older and matured over the years, he's looked back on her in a lighter tone.

Eugene brushed his hand through the back of his hair and chuckled, "She still works there, huh? After all these years."

"Oh yes, and when I mentioned your name, her eyes lit up with excitement! She informed me about how you used to help her tend to the younger children and how you read to them," Warm thoughts bombarded Eugene's mind as he remembered those times, "it was then I knew that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to begin your journey towards making amends for your past crimes."

"Okay, so I hang out at the orphanage for a few hours each day and help out Mrs. Osborn. Piece of cake." He probably wasn't thinking logically with that last line, as he nonchalantly lounged back in his seat, obviously unaware that the King Frederic was not finished.

Frederic cleared his throat again when he noticed Eugene exerting a sense of relaxation for the first time in their discussion, and found it quite humorous. "Oh, oh no," he chuckled, "you thought you were getting off with only community work? There is _far_ more to it than that."

Curious, Eugene raised an eyebrow and opened one eye.

"Alongside your weekly visits to the orphanage, you have been assigned some.." Frederic held in an evil grin, "classes."

Eugene practically jumped forward in his seat, with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrow. "Cl-classes? Your highness, excuse my questioning, but you don't mean-"

"Ah-ha, yes," Frederic now took the opportunity to lounge back, making fun of the way Eugene looked just a few seconds before. He rested both of his hands behind his back in a complete un-royal like fashion.

Eugene's mouth opened as he lifted a finger. He retorted, perhaps a tad too aggressively. "There is _no way_ you're forcing me to sit in some dumb room for multiple hours a day and-" He got caught in his words when he saw Frederic, sitting in front of him in his own previous position, sending him a glare that made him contemplate whether or not he really was going to die a second time this day.

Awkwardly, Eugene laughed his words off, rebutting himself in the process.

"Good," Frederic sat up straight and wiped a few specks of dust off his finely made royal coat, "For you to potentially court my daughter-"

"Court.. your majesty," Eugene butted in, "as in.." His tone was higher towards the end, signaling the question.

"You know what I mean." Frederic leaned forward with both hands on his knees, "Eugene, I have been working on a schedule for you to attend proper etiquette and Prince classes, along the lines of the ones my daughter has begun partaking in today. It is of the utmost importance that you at-least obtain a basic understanding, a basic knowledge of how our kingdom works, in the chance my daughter becomes more accustomed to you and your presence."

Apparently by giving up the name 'Flynn Rider', Eugene's lost the ability to stay cool, calm and collected in the heat of the moment, because he blurted out his next question without spending any time to think it through beforehand.

"So, your majesty, I take it this means I have your blessing to propose?"

Eugene immediately covered his mouth with his palm as he realized the inappropriateness of his question.

This man; no, this _father_ is going to kill him now, isn't he?

Frederic eyes widened in surprise and Eugene instantly knew he messed up _big time._ Hopefully he'll be allowed one final goodbye to Rapunzel, and hopefully that final meal is one to _die_ for. (Ah-ha. Get it. To _die_ for?.. no? Okay. I'll see myself out.)

But before Eugene considers any of that, it certainly wouldn't hurt his case to beg for mercy, with the given chance his royal highness is feeling generous this nice and sunny day. Seriously, how _great_ is this weather!?

"No, no, my apologies, sir, my deepest apologies, I didn't mean to.." He took a deep breath, "please don't kill me-"

"I understand this is all very new to you, Eugene, but I hope for your sake that you are _not_ planning anything of that manner." Frederic stood up, mumbling under his breath, " _Not yet_ , at-least."

In all honesty, Eugene has _thought.._ briefly about proposing.

Yeah, crazy. He's only known the girl for a week and a half and he already has visions of them growing old together.

Normally, people like him would be called crazy. But can you really blame him for thinking this way? Something about Rapunzel, something about this time he's spent getting to know her better through the past week has been _eye-opening_. In his 24 years of life, not once has he ever known someone he's just blended with like this.. like, _ever_.

Everything was happening so fast when they met, after he literally _died_ , and after he helped return her home, so he never even got to talk to her about the things she likes to do, what she's done all those years locked up inside that tower, her hobbies, interests, all those things alike.

To his surprise, learning these many things about her has only made him.. appreciate her even more. For someone who has isolated from the outside world their whole given life, it surprised him, in a good way, to see all the things she loves and knows how to do. Nonetheless, no matter how much he cares for her, the moral part of him doesn't want her giving up all this freedom right after she acquired it. He knows he has to wait until she's ready, and if that's what it takes to be with her, then that's just simply something he's going to have to do.

"Of course not, sir. Perhaps someday, but I know-"

Frederic raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right, it's _wayy_ too early for any of that stuff," Eugene chuckled awkwardly and rose from his own seat. "Sir, again - thank you.. so much for allowing me to accompany your daughter, and for allowing me to live here," He waved his hand towards the large library. "I know.. I've done some bad things in my past." He sighed, looking away. "I know I have hurt you and the people of this kingdom before. But, please understand, sir." He turned back to face Frederic, "Your daughter means.. so much to me. So much more than you could ever imagine. I would _never_ do anything to hurt her; not willingly, at-least."

Frederic walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I believe you. This whole thing is very new to us as well, Arianna and I. If you ever need to, please.. don't be afraid of coming to us with questions. The least we can do is give you advice, in hopes of it helping you adjust."

Frederic's words soothed Eugene, settling down the battle he felt himself having on the inside.

In response the man's kindness, he managed a nod. "Very well. I have some matters to tend to now, and I'm quite sure that's fine with you." Frederic gave Eugene a comforting smile. "The service work should begin Wednesday, but that may be subject to change. It's all depending on what day works best for Mrs. Osborn. I will keep you updated on that. As for your schedule, do not fret; the earliest I can have the arrangements done is by early next week, but once the tutors and teachers are ready, it is _expected_ that you attend them bar any unforeseen circumstances."

"Of course, sir. Thank you." He bowed and saluted his goodbye, watching as Frederic walked across the large library floor before finally exiting through the room's main doors.

Eugene let out a sigh of relief, falling backwards into his seat. Everything.. all of it, really, is still so crazy.. and completely new and foreign to him. But it's all worth it if it means he can spend time with his girl.

 _His_ girl. It's still such an odd thing for him to say out loud. He's found someone to share this awesome dream with, someone who cares about him in ways he's only been able to imagine up to this part in his life. This girl is undoubtedly his new best friend, someone he hopes to spend the rest of his life with.

Nonchalantly, Eugene leaned forward and picked his book up from the floor, returning to the page he had previously been reading. For now, at-least, he's perfectly content with everything that he's got going on in his life, because he _knows_ Rapunzel will be there right beside him through thick and thin.


	2. Nightmares and Love: Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Nightmares and Love: Part 1 of 2
> 
> Type: Two-shot
> 
> Description: Two weeks have passed since Eugene's sitdown with King Frederic. He's woken during his night-time slumber by Queen Arianna, who informs him that Rapunzel is having a nightmare. Eugene goes with the Queen and he finds himself consoling his love in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 of a little two-shot chapter that sets out story off. I've seen the small traction LTD has gotten so far on here, so going to post this next one right now. Also, some extra bit of info: Character thoughts are used here and throughout the story to get a better idea as to what certain characters are thinking. They are typically italicized. Finally, like I said in the previous chapter, these chapters are being taken directly from FFN without any proper edits/care being put into them. It is a simple re-post, so my apologies if any of it looks/sounds sloppy. I wasn't the most careful writer early on.

A full two weeks have passed since Eugene had his little sit-down conversation with King Frederic. He took the words from his hopefully future father in-law to heart and openly accepted the position of volunteering at the orphanage, helping out its caretaker, a lady by the name Mrs. Osborn.

The building itself wasn't all that familiar at first sight, much to his surprise. Apparently, since the day of his departure eleven years ago, it's gone through many different renovations; though, one thing remains fact: it is still _insanely_ too small for the amount of kids that live there.

Just being back there has brought front all sorts of good and bad memories. It only took a few hours of playing with the kiddos to remind him of just how much fun he had as one of the older kids in the orphanage, acting as a big brother to all of the younger guys and gals. It's really been quite _exhilarating_ to have all these kids look up to him even after all this time that's passed. He's even had such a good time with them, that he's often able to distract himself from his normal, stressful days back in the castle.

Speaking of the castle.. there's something going on there that he has absolutely _not_ enjoyed, and you can probably guess what that is.

Eugene isn't all that fond of his new "Prince" classes, to put it bluntly.

First things first, he is _not_ a Prince. Yeah, one day if he marries Rapunzel he may very well be a Prince _Consort_ , but that day isn't gonna happen for at-least a few months on end!

They irritate him soundly; but thankfully, unlike his classes he remembers sitting through as a child, these ones serve mostly to educate him on the basic knowledge of how a Kingdom runs. The King isn't putting him through the basic knowledge classes like the ones Rapunzel's oddly excited about because he simply doesn't need them.

The best thing about these classes, in his most humblest opinion, is no homework. There is absolutely nothing bad about no homework and if anyone tells you otherwise, they are _lying_.

Unfortunately, he hasn't exactly seen Rapunzel all that often this week, or last week either, much to his dismay. The schedule King Frederic set up for him has been hectic, but one great thing he's learned and enjoyed is that his weekends are completely free of any work whatsoever.

However, this particular recent weekend hadn't been that eventful because Rapunzel was busy with her Mother.

Aside from these weekends, the only time they've found to spend together has been late at night, when both of them are quite exhausted as it is from their schedules.

Speaking of exhaustion, Eugene's dealing with just that right now. He went along with his normal schedule, pulling his weight through the onslaught of classes throughout the earlier hours of his day, before making a quick stop at the orphanage to help Mrs. Osborn out with making dinner.

However, what was once intended to be a quick stop eventually ended up being one that lasted a few hours. He was finally able to slip out as she put the last of the kids down for bed, and the next thing he had scheduled on his agenda was to make a stop at the local library.

Frederic lent Eugene some money for whatever sick reason inside his mind, and Eugene used this money to buy himself a few comic books and some novels from, you guessed it: The author of the 'Flynnigan Rider' series.

If that guy ever holds a meet and greet, you can bet your ass that Eugene's going to be the first person in that line.

Eugene eventually found what he wanted in the book-store, so he strolled back to the castle, walked diligently through its halls in hopes of not looking suspicious because by this point _no one_ trusts him yet (except Rapunzel, of course), before eventually taking up his familiar spot in the castle library's back corner. He only realized how long he had been reading when he glanced outside and noticed the difference in light from when he first entered.

And that's where we catch up to him now. After hours of becoming enveloped in another book, Eugene has finally called it a night; an early one, for him at-least.

Although, not sure anyone else would consider midnight an early bedtime.

He waltzed up to his room that resided at the very end of the royal hallway- Yeah, you heard that right. He sleeps in the royal hallway. I bet _you're_ jealous.

His room is quite a distance away from the one Rapunzel's moved into, which was probably organized to be such with intention from someone behind the scenes ( _cough,_ King Frederic, _cough)._

To describe his room, let's just say it's awesomely luxurious and unlike anything Eugene's ever seen or been in (legally), and of course it's unlike any place he's ever slept. The bed's covers are a fine maroon color and the pillows are a light grayish-brown, both made with the finest material, purposely fit for a royal body.

That is, if he had one. Maybe one day.

He stripped off his clothes and slipped on an old pair of cotton pants the tailor recently had made for him. He's one of the few men who hasn't automatically dismissed Eugene's very presence, so he takes it that the elder is either naive or awfully kind. He hopes it's the latter, for the old man's sake.

Eugene walked over to his little balcony and opened the door a little bit to help let a cool breeze in. His body over the years has become so accustomed to sleeping in cold conditions to the point that he finds it quite hard to relax or settle under such heavy covers that his new bed comes with. Nonetheless, though, with his door now creaked open, he slid right into his bed and blew the candle out on the counter by his bedside.

It didn't take long, and before he knew it, he was locked deeply into a treasured slumber.

Hours later, he was awoken by frantic knocking at his door. He cursed under his breath as he wiped his eyes, opening his mouth, letting out a little yawn. He turned his head to the grandfather clock in the corner of his room, noticing the time.

The clock told him that it's currently 2:30.

And with one glance of the outside through the glass doors that lead out to his balcony, he understood what kind of 2:30 it means.

2:30 in the morning. The god- _damn_ morning.

"For crying out loud," he murmured to himself, as the banging grew on. His thieving instincts were telling him to make a run for it, that someone from his past somehow, someway, found him and wanted him dead. He looked over to his nearby porch door, contemplating making the move to escape before ultimately deciding against.

He got out his bed and walked over to the door, groaning even louder with the bangs.

"What does it _take.._ " he chided quietly to himself, "for a _man_.. to get _his_ beauty sleep around here!?"

He threw open the door. "Whatever it is, I don't want it, I don't care, leave me be-" His words were frantic and he would've slammed the door shut had he not just seen who the person knocking had been.

In front of him stood the Queen, wearing her pajamas, donning a look of shock and fear on her face.

"Wha-what?"

"Eugene," she whispered with an added bite, "I need your help. Now, please."

Eugene's brow furrowed and he squinted his eyes. "With what? Your majesty, it's-" he wiped his eyes and yawned, "-2:30 in the morning."

"I know, I know," She sighed, looking away to the side. "it's.. it's my daughter."

Eugene's eyes widened.

Arianna, like her husband, has a keen eye for these types of things so she immediately noticed the fear that now took hold of Eugene's entire body.

"No, she's.. she's fine. Nothing happened to her thankfully," she tells him in a comforting tone before sighing, "she.. she woke up screaming and crying. I.. I think she had a nightmare. I've been trying to calm her down.. but nothing's.. nothing's worked."

"And you think I can help?" Eugene asked her in response. He's great with kids when they're _wide_ _awake_ , not tired and cranky, which is why he usually never stays at the orphanage past Eight PM. And even though Rapunzel is technically an adult now, a part of him isn't sure he's all that qualified to handle such a situation like this one her majesty is now presenting to him.

"What about the King? Surely he's more fit to handle this sort of thing-"

"I told Frederic _I'd_ handle it, and.. he hasn't been getting much sleep as of late either." This wasn't something she really wanted to discuss with Eugene of all people, so she quickly turned back to the topic of her daughter.

"Rapunzel was asking for you and I didn't know what else to do.." Arianna shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I really am for waking you up at such an ungodly hour.."

"No, your majesty," Eugene said with a wave of his hand, "It's fine."

Hearing that Rapunzel called for him was all he needed to hear. In this moment, he recognizes that she _needs_ him, and depriving her of his very presence isn't something he plans on doing for the rest of his days.

Eugene rushed over to the spot of his floor where his shirt from the previous night laid, grabbing it before walking back over to the Queen.

"Something I hope you've been learning about me is that.. I'll do _absolutely_ anything for your daughter, " he said as he slipped the shirt over his head, "Down the hall to the left, yeah?"

Arianna nodded and she led Eugene down the hall (and to the left) just as he said.

As they got closer, he began to hear the screams her majesty was talking about. And sadly, they sounded familiar. He had only heard Rapunzel scream and cry like that once, a time he very much so wishes to forget.

Arianna grabbed Eugene's hand right as they stood outside, turning to face him. "Again, Eugene.. thank you so very much for doing this. You don't know how much it pains me to see her in a state such as this."

"It's.. it's not a problem, your majesty," He gave her a reassuring smile before slowly turning the hilt of the knob, opening the door to Rapunzel's room.

This is his first time being inside her room, actually, and he instantly noticed many of the murals that stretched along the walls. Some of them appeared finished, but most of them looked as if they may be work in progresses.

One of his most favorite things about Rapunzel is how artistic she is. The girl can paint, and maybe it's time he takes advantage of that..

He shook his head, diverting away from the sudden naughty thoughts that now plagued his brain. His focus needs to be concise, it needs to be exact.

It needs to be on the girl who's currently curled up in a ball on top of her bed, rocking back and forth slowly with red, blood-shot eyes.

"Oh, Rapunzel," he gasped, running to her side. She instantly threw her arms around his neck, holding him close and crying into his shoulder. He cautiously rubbed her back as she attempted to mumble a few words, failing to do so between her breaths.

"It's alright, Blondie.. I'm here.."

The Queen gave him a confusing look at the mention of that nickname he had for her. Eugene saw this, mouthing to her, "I'll explain later."

He held Rapunzel in this position before she eventually lifted her head and coughed up to him, "Eu-Eugene, it.. it was horrible.."

She stopped talking as more tears rained down her face, and she threw herself back into the nook of his shoulder. Eugene patted her back a few times, whispering to her that it's all right, that everything is fine, before turning to face the Queen. She was sitting down in the nearby lounge chair, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Your majesty, I can handle this from here," he whispered to her.

Arianna jumped awake.

"Please, you need your sleep." He turned back towards Rapunzel, who had calmed down but still had her head tucked tightly into his shoulder.

"I.. I can't leave her like this.."

"I have her. She's fine." Eugene paused for a moment. "I'll come get you if anything happens, I promise," He hoped the Queen would see the sincerity in his voice, and thankfully it appeared that she had, as she now stood up from her seat, yawning as she walked over to the two of them.

"Rapunzel, dear. I am so terribly sorry," Arianna rubbed her shoulder gently in a motherly fashion.

Rapunzel sniffled, lifting her head up, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Mama. It's," she coughed, "it's not your fault,"

"I know.. I.. nothing," She shook her head and turned to walk towards the door. Right before exiting, she turned back.

"Sleep well, my sweet daughter,"

"Thank you," Rapunzel responded through a sniffle. And just like that, Arianna exited, carefully closing the door behind her.

Eugene let out a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. Alone at last.

"That bad, huh?"

"I.. I can't even explain. We were.. _I was_ back in the tower, and.. Gothel," Rapunzel visibly cringed at the mention of the witch's name, "was there, and she had me chained up and instead of letting me heal you, she.. forced me to watch you lay there and.." Her voice drifted off as more tears poured down her face.

"Shh, sunshine, don't force yourself to talk about it," Eugene told her comfortingly, "Ease yourself. I'm here, my heart is beating, I'm alive.. I'm not going anywhere."

He rubbed her back for a few moments as Rapunzel rested her head on his shoulder. The night was visibly more relaxed now, and it was clear to him that she was slowly calming.

Rapunzel broke the silence, lifting her head. "Eugene?"

Eugene wiped a few stray tears away from her face with his thumb, staring intently at her reddened eyes. It hurt him _so_ much to see her in such pain. His anger, his hatred towards Gothel was never more intense than what it was now. A part of him wishes she hadn't fallen out of that tower, because he knows he would've enjoyed the beating he would've gave her.

"I.. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her for a warm embrace.

Eugene flinched at the sudden movement, but he accepted her, instinctively wrapping his own two arms around her back as well. He felt her calming breaths against his shoulder.

He wants so much to express his feelings for her right here in this moment. He hasn't told her, not yet at-least, about the true extent of how much she means to him. She's already expressed to him how much she loves him, but a part of him is afraid of what might happen if he lets his feelings take over and says the same.

It's what he feels, but not having a proper family for his whole life, not having people who truly, deeply love you (he's not sure his biological parents ever loved him because he was given up at the age of 3); it's hard to move on and grow to accept that things can be different. None of this even feels real; not yet, at-least.

He hoped his silence wasn't implying anything. The two of them sat there for a few more minutes, embracing each other before Rapunzel let out an audible yawn.

Eugene released his arms, placing one on her shoulder. "I think a certain Princess needs her beauty sleep," he said to her, teasingly. He gave her a gentle smile and helped her sit up, moving her blanket so she could slip under. After a few seconds, Rapunzel was laying back down, looking up to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He felt her extend her hand towards his, intertwining their fingers together as they shared loving gazes with one another.

"Well, it's the least I could do."

"I'm sorry Mama woke you up, I never wanted her to-"

Eugene pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her quietly. "Rapunzel, I would've been mad if she _didn't_ wake me up."

"I know, but I feel so bad."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart" he replied quickly, "What you went through.. what _we_ went through that day inside that tower.." He shivered as he remembered each and every little detail.

"It was traumatic, and it's going to take time for both of us to heal." He finished and looked off to the side.

Something he has not told Rapunzel yet, is that he has been having nightmares about that tower too. Those memories have tormented him in his sleep, but he doesn't want her to have to worry about another thing in her life. He notices how busy she is, and he doesn't want to be a distraction for her whatsoever.

Rapunzel, despite still being a bit naive in terms of how the real world works, is smart on her own behalf. Unknowing to Eugene, she has suspected that he may be dealing with his own torments, but has been so busy this past week and the one before to try to pick his mind about it.

"You think you're going to be alright now?" Eugene asked her, turning his head back her way.

"..Yeah, I think so." She smiled up at him for further reassurance.

Eugene smiled back and released his hand from hers.

"I'm going to head back to my room. If you wake up again because of these nightmares, I _want_ you to come get me." His face grew serious. "I don't care if it's 3, 4, or 5 in the morning. I'm not letting you go through this alone, young lady." He pointed a finger at her in a parent-like manner.

Rapunzel nodded, and Eugene ducked down to give her a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. She smiled again at the feeling, thinking about how blessed she is to have a man like him care so much. However, a cold rushed upon her as he slowly walked away, and her fears grew quickly.

"Sleep well, Princess," Eugene held the door, slowly walking out before being stopped by her voice.

"Wait, wait, Eugene," Rapunzel sat up, leaning against the back of her bed frame. Eugene turned to her and gave her a neutral look. She stared at him for a few moments, thinking about the right words to say.

"Do you.. think you could.. maybe stay, actually?" she asked from her cocoon of blankets.

Eugene bit his lip. This was one of the things he was afraid of, and truthfully, he'd _love_ to stay with her for the night but he knew how horrible and how much trouble he'd be in if one of her ladies in waiting, or god forbid a guard, caught him in the Princess' room when she woke up.

"Rapunzel, I'm not sure that's the best idea-" His words got caught in his throat when she gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. He can't say no to that face, not when she's _asking_ him to stay, not after all the pain he knows she just went through.

He sighed, admitting his own defeat at the hands of her wicked eyes. Rapunzel giggled and blushed as he walked over to the other side of her bed.

"Alright, your royal blondieness, if I'm staying.. then I require one of the thousand pillows you have here that you'll probably never use." He grabbed a purple pillow that had the Corona Sun symbol etched onto it in yellow.

Rapunzel's brow furrowed and her voice was thick with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Eugene was walking over to the little couch in her room that resided near her fireplace.

"What does it look like?" He plopped the pillow down, fluffing it a bit before walking over to her closet to grab a spare blanket.

Rapunzel's eyes scrunched, and then it dawned on her. "Eugene, you're not sleeping on the couch."

He replied to her as he began examining her closet's contents, looking for the most comfortable looking cover. "Sunshine, that is the _only_ spot I can comfortably sleep on tonight."

"No, Eugene, it isn't, " She patted the side of her bed next to her, moving the covers there in hopes of making room for him.

Eugene lurched out of the closet, a pink blanket in hand, and stared at what she was doing.

 _What did I do to deserve her?_ he thought quietly to himself.

He sighed. "Rapunzel, it's bad enough that I'm sleeping in your room. If someone catches me in your bed, I'm not sure I'd see the light of day ever again!"

"What's wrong with you sleeping in my bed?"

"Everything!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Don't you understand what that implies!?"

"Eugene, it's past 2:30 in the morning; the only thing I want to do, and the only thing I _know_ you want to do right now is sleep. My bed is large enough for the both of us. What's so wrong with that?"

_Oh, there's much more I'd rather do than sleep..._

Eugene shook his head, trying to erase those rancid thoughts from that big brain of his. He bit his lip again in contemplation.

"Because, if _someone_ finds me sleeping next to you, they'll _suspect_ other things and I've barely earned your parent's trust as-it-is. Do you want Captain Jones barging in here and cuffing my hands because he thinks I've been sleeping with his princess!?"

"Well, you would technically be sleeping with me, but there's really nothing wrong about that."

Eugene slapped his hand against his face.

Rapunzel noticed his silence, continuing. "Well, if people are going to think that you sleeping with me is _soooo_ wrong," She pulled the covers off her, moving her legs so they dangled off the side. "Then I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep here."

Eugene cursed under his breath and rubbed the temple of his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Rapunzel grinned. She knew she had him right where she wanted. "Eugene Fitzherbert, as your Princess, I demand thee to get a good night's sleep with me in my bed." She held her hands on her hips, barely holding in a giggle through the obnoxious position as Eugene sat up.

"Alright, alright.. fine." He shook her off with a wave of his hand, "You're taking the blame for this, though, your highness."

He chuckled as he walked over to her, and instantly she flung her arms around his upper body.

"Thank you,"

"Not.. not a problem," She released herself and promptly jumped onto her bed, grinning with glee, watching him walk over to the other side. She helped move the covers, and he slid right in.

"Also, before I forget: I know how early you wake up, and I know for a fact I'll still be sleeping, so please.. I can't believe I'm actually _asking this,_ but please wake me up so a guard or one of your.. ladies in waiting can't catch me."

He knows he's a changed man because Flynn Rider would _never_ willingly give up extra hours of sleep.

Rapunzel nodded, although she's still having a hard time understanding why Eugene would get in so much trouble for comforting her. It's a good question to ask her mother and father tomorrow at breakfast. Or lunch. Or at dinner.

She bopped him in the nose with her finger, telling him, "You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about." She quickly turned over to her side

"Goodnight!" she squeaked, blowing out the candle that sat on the side of her bed. Eugene watched her intently with furrowed brows and went through another one of his inner dialogues.

 _Are you kidding me?_ _She wanted me in her bed so bad but doesn't even want to cuddle!? This girl._

He sighed, maneuvering himself as he got into a better sleeping position. During this, he heard an all-familiar snicker coming from up above, and he looked up to see a perfectly wide-awake Pascal staring at him.

The frog pointed his two paws at him, and Eugene rolled his eyes before closing them in hopes of falling back asleep quickly.

Around 4:30 in the morning, he was half-awake, half-asleep, when he felt a small arm wrap around him. His body jumped slightly as he jerked his head to the side to see an asleep Rapunzel snuggling up beside him.

He smiled with content, and couldn't help himself as he looked on at her sleeping, appearing so relaxed and at peace for the first time since he took her out on the riverbank to see the lanterns.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered very quietly. She was clearly asleep, at-least to his own two eyes. He glanced up at Pascal, who appeared to be asleep as well.

"I know.. I know we've only known each other for a little over two weeks now," he continued in a whisper, tilting his head to the side. "And I probably sound like a big goofball by saying this, but.. you're the best thing to ever come into my life. And you're sleeping, so you won't remember any of this; it honestly sucks that I've sunk so low to the point where I'm afraid to tell you to your _face_ about how I really feel."

He let out a deep breath of relaxation, being perfectly content with the position he was in. The next thing he said he didn't even plan on coming out, but his heart seemingly grew a mind of its own.

"I guess while I'm babbling, I might as well blurt it out," He paused and took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd ever experience true love in my lifetime, but somehow, the guy upstairs has given me a miracle. I still pinch myself because none of this feels real. I love you, Rapunzel." He smiled warmly, watching her chest slowly rise up and fall down with each of her breaths.

"I know that now. I know that I love you, everything about you. Your personality, your body, your art, the way you play guitar, how you dance, your.. constant questions." He chuckled at the last bit, sighing in content.

"You're the sunshine in my life; you're my dream, my purpose, and I.. I don't know what I'd do without you, either." Quietly, he scooted his face over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, my love. I promise you, one day soon.. I'll open up." He looked off to the side and sighed, speaking even quieter as if that was remotely possible. "But I still need more time."

He turned his gaze back to her before leaning back over to his side, closing his eyes in hopes of falling back asleep quickly. He thought to himself about perhaps writing her a love letter, knowing he usually finds an easier time expressing himself through words on paper, before eventually drifting back off asleep.

Unknown to Eugene, Rapunzel's been awake this whole time. She's been pretending to be asleep, hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden movements. She would've embraced him right then and there if it hadn't been for him obviously showing how afraid he was of telling and releasing his feelings to her.

 _If he's not_ ready, _then I'll give him time. I know what he means to me and what I mean to him already, so why rush it?_

That night, she slept the best sleep she'd ever slept in years, embracing the warmth not just from his body, but from his soothing way with words as well.

_I don't know what I did to deserve you, Eugene Fitzherbert._

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not I post the next few chapters here depends on the coverage this story receives. If new, original readers who have not read over on FFN are interested in what's to come next, I'll certainly look into updating/posting more.


End file.
